


Meet me at the End

by hazzagasm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, they are ex's but still in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzagasm/pseuds/hazzagasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got a little inspiration from a scene in Degrassi, so let's just see where this goes. Louis has been diagnosed with chlamydia and immediately goes to his ex Harry for answers. Only Harry is not the one who gave it to Louis, and also why does it seem like the thought of someone giving Louis chlamydia annoys Harry? And if it is not Harry, then who the fuck gave it to Louis? </p>
<p>Or the one where Louis has chlamydia and possibly also still has some feelings for his old lover Harry, but things are sorta complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me at the End

Louis walks straight up to Harry in the hallwall, and shuts his locker right in his face, making Harry draw his head back, in order not to get hit in the face by the door, and look at him in confusion, that soon turns into something more like anger. "Can I help you?", he asks, tone flat and monotone, but somethings boils deep beneath it, and Louis knows Harry is easily enraged.

"Actually yes. I'd like to know when the fuck you were planning on telling me that you gave me chlamydia?", Louis' eyes bore into Harry's, and for a moment he almost forgets just how mad he is, but then Harry burts out laughing, holding one hand up to cover his mouth as his eyes starts to crinkle. 

Louis' face is slowly heating up till' it's the shade of a tomato, and he mostly wants to just storm off, but he has to remind himself that he is not the one in the wrong here, Harry is. "That funny to you, Styles?"

Harry just rolls his eyes, still smiling, and Louis wants to kick him. "I'm serious", he says, folding his arms across his chest.

Harry opens up his locker again, and pulls out a book. "Well, I'm sorry to hear about that Lou, but I can't take credit for somebody else's work", he says, smiling a little sourly, and not looking directly at Louis, as he shuts his locker again.

Louis is a little shocked and at a loss for words, just staring hopelessly at Harry with his mouth a little agape. "W-what do you mean?", he asks, mentally slapping himself for stuttering.

Harry steps forward, and leans down closer to Louis, making sure their eyes are locked on eachother, before speaking the words slowly; "I did not give you chlamydia, Louis."

"Then who did?", Louis asks with a sigh, feeling slightly dizzy.

Harry furrows his brows, and bites his lip. "Good luck finding out", he grits out, and he sounds a lot angrier now. Louis doesn't quite understand.

"What is that supposed to mean?", he asks and looks tiredly at his ex. Harry shakes his head a little. "I know I wasn't the best boyfriend to you, but don't you think it's a little immature to come here and accuse me of giving you an STD 4 months after we last had sex? I'm sorry this happened to you, but maybe you should go have a talk with one of your other lovers in stead, because I'm not the guy you're looking for", he bites, and then before Louis even thinks of something to say back, Harry draws back and starts walking down the hall.

Louis looks down, feeling small and cold and disgusting. But if Harry didn't give him chlamydia, then who the hell did?


End file.
